


Keep Moving

by airham



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, one last chat!, short n sweet n to the point, they break up in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airham/pseuds/airham
Summary: Akaashi is chasing something that no longer belongs to him
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Keep Moving

“Why are you running?” The words tumbling out of Akaashi’s mouth a bit breathlessly, almost clumsily, even though the pair had not moved a single centimeter in the last few minutes. “Hmph,” now this sounds like a sarcastic chuckle,  _ had he always been this expressive _ , he mulled over it for a second before continuing, “no, a better question would be, what are you running towards if you are running away from me?” Before _this_ , being a bit smug had always lit a fire in Osamu's eyes, at least from akaashi’s perspective, but now they looked steely, revealing nothing. “Is there anything that I can do now that you have already started to leave or is it over for us already, Osamu?” 

They would have fit in comfortably in the middle of the sidewalk under normal circumstances, standing under some random streetlamp, had it not been for the time --something like 2 am -- and Osamu was carrying what looked to be like some heavy, heavy bags, a handle in each hand. “I tried to get in touch with you even before starting to move on,” in this case for Akaashi, it was Osamu moving out of their shared space without so much as a single word or warning -- almost like someone trying to erase a mistake made in pencil, but of course the impression always remained. “It was never my intention to leave ya, but I can assume ya'd say something like that ya'd never intended to neglect me for other things. Really, it’s okay for us to exist without each other. Although I know for you, that it’ll feel like forgotten tea, y’know, when it’s gone cold from sitting out too long -- from being forgotten and ignored.” Akaashi pondered over the last part of what Osamu had stated. He was all too familiar with tea and how bitter the substance could get when left to steep for too long -- the bags should always be removed, but maybe, quite possibly, Akaashi did allow for the baggage of their relationship to linger too long for Osamu's taste -- making things run bitter. He honestly had not given any of it much thought but that seems fine for now considering how numb he feels in this moment. 

“So is this our end? There really is nothing more I can do for you?” 

  
Watching Osamu sigh and inhale a deep breath had never weighed so heavily on his shoulders. It felt as if sacks of rice were slowly and incrementally being added to weigh down not only his thoughts but his body -- he could feel himself being stripped of any energy that could be used to fight, to try. “If ya really wanted to do something then ya would've had a solution by now. We both know what you’re like,” all Osamu could do was rub his nose bridge, utterly exhausted. “It’s okay to try and hold onto something that no longer exists, but at some point, ya have to let go, ‘Kaashi. I loved ya, but I don’t anymore. I also don’t enjoy lying much so I’ll be honest with ya considerin' that  _ you're _ the reason our relationship failed. I can’t find it in myself to even consider forgiveness, and maybe I won’t ever. Especially, considering what we could have been. We could’ve had the happiest life together. We could’ve made each other happy -- or found our separate happiness together. And I’d  _ really _ love to say maybe next time, but ‘m also  _ really _ hoping there isn’t one. You'll always have a place in my thoughts and memories, but I won’t allow feelings for _you_ to lodge themselves in my heart any longer. Ya aren’t being fair right now and I’m being selfish for once. Things change, y’know, and I can’t say if it’s for the better, but it’s happened.” Osamu didn't leave any room for conversation after that concluding sentence, he simply turned away and resumed his steps. The volume of his receding footsteps only increased in volume, ricocheting through his ears and down his spine, and yet he could not bring himself to follow -- Akaashi could not even imagine such a thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in pain, so I decided to share some pain. Hope it isn't too bad! Thanks for reading! Lemme know whatcha think in the comments if ya want!


End file.
